


Lay here with me until the years go by.

by zrkk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrkk/pseuds/zrkk
Summary: Heavy eyes watched as the wind blew by, his heart ached, he regrets.
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Lay here with me until the years go by.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst sleep deprived lol

He heard the news from Tommy, the over enthusiastic teen laughed at the thought, his eyes pondered towards the gravestone.

He watched as the blonde smile, a feeling of uneasiness wrapped around his chest as he continued to just... talk. Talk as if the person he was talking about was of a minor occurance, a tragic joke.

He couldnt help to just listen, the words fumbling across his mouth as he watched the other leave, his attention now holds itself towards the carved stone.

"Hey."

It was all he could mutter, his shoes tampered with the damp ground, gravel itching its way in its patterened lines. He swayed, an awkward feeling rose in his body, his mouth bled.

"Are.. we're you as.. _bad, _as they said you were?" He asked, no response.__

__"We're you as... wicked, as they said you were?" his mind told him to wait, but he knew he shouldn't. He kneeled down, baby blue eyes scanned the markings, as fingers draped towards the harsh texture. It was sloppily written, almost as if they were written in a rush._ _

_____Jschlatt __  
_1989 - 2020 _  
_Former President of Manberg. ______

________The words seemed to've fade out. Almost nothing, nothing of relevance was written. It felt lazy, disrespectful, pathetic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His hand grinded softly onto the gravelly surface, mindlessly fidgeting with it, before he stopped, his eyelids felt heavy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I wish.... i wish we couldve talked, before you uhm-" Connor paused, "Died. Why did you have to die so soon?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He shifted his weight, his body sat himself towards the side of his grave, not minding the damp surface, as he chuckled, throwing his head back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We could've ruled this place together. Neck and neck, just like old times." He continued on, a pained smile painted his cheeks. "We- you could've stopped, _what were you thinking? _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The air grew silent, as he sighed, his body relaxed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He lowered his torso, his face touched the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I miss you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
